Lovin' Me 4 Me
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: Another Side-story 2 Til Death Do Us Part. Depicts parts of Jesse and Crane's life together before they became what they are 2-day.


Lovin' Me 4 Me  
J. M. Hooks

* * *

Summary: Another one of my side-stories to go along with Til Death Do Us Part. Depicts parts of Jesse and Jonathan's life together before they became what they are today. Song is "Lovin' Me 4 Me" sung by Christina Aguilera.

* * *

People ask if I'm in love with you  
Cause I'm sitting here with your picture and smilin' to myself  
I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you  
My heart speaks before my mind thinks through, and I blush as I say "yes"

* * *

"How can you love that man, Jesse? It's pure suicide." A girl by the name of Hailey told the girl sitting on the steps of the college.  
"Yeah, he's all about inducing fear. Do you want to be scared anymore than you already have been?" Another girl by the name of Kaylee said.  
"I can't help it. There's just something comforting about his eyes and the way he talks to me." Jesse replied, looking down at the ground.  
"Jesse, he talks to you like you're two." Kaylee said and Hailey nodded.  
"I mean when I alone with him. You two wouldn't understand." Jesse told them, getting up and walking away.

* * *

What a feeling of vulnerability comin' over me  
And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak I can't think  
Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being  
With abilities to set me free, let me be me  
Makes me wanna say

Your lips, your eyes, your smile, your kiss  
I must admit it's a part of me  
You please me, complete me, filling me  
Like a melody  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
We were meant to be  
But the best quality that's hookin' me  
is that you're lovin' me 4 me  
Is that you're lovin' me 4 me

* * *

Jesse knocked on the door, a faint "come in" sounding on the other side. She walked in the office of her psychology professor and closed the door.  
Crane looked up, from grading papers, at the young woman and smiled, a rare feature on his face. He got up from his desk and walk around to her, his arms out. Jess ran into his waiting embrace and hugged him back, eagerly.  
"You do realize that professor/student relationships are forbidden, don't you, child?" Crane asked, stroking her long, soft hair as she pressed her ear to his chest.  
"I don't care." Jesse replied, simply, closing her eyes and sighing as she listened to her professor's steady heartbeat.  
Crane smiled at that, realizing she was completely and hopelessly in love with him. Although, he did hate the fact that they could not openly love each other. They had to hide because of school rules. Crane frowned and just rested her hand against her head.  
"I don't want you to get expelled because of me." Crane said and Jesse sighed again.  
"And I don't want you to be fired because of me, but guess what, I'm sticking with ya." Jesse said, eyes still closed, smirking, and Crane chuckled, lightly.  
"Just checking, my love. Just checking." Crane said, smiling down at Jesse.

* * *

Now people ask why I'm in love with you  
Well let me start by sayin' you got my heart just by bein' who you are  
And what we got is between me and you  
Doesn't matter 'bout the money I make or what I do, or that I'm a star

* * *

The only thing that made Jesse a star was the fact that she got the best grades in psychology and her friends, the ones that knew about her relationship, guessed that the only reason for that was because she was going out with the teacher.  
"I'm the best in class because I work hard and have someone that will actually help instead of try and throw it in my face at the mention on psychology." Jesse said as she and her friends walked home. "My mom hates Jonathan and won't even help me with my homework for the class, hoping I'll fail the class and have to get something else"  
"Oh, so it's 'Jonathan', now?" Hailey asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"On first name basis with the prof?" Kaylee said and Jesse sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration.  
"Of course I'm on a first name basis with him. We're in love." Jesse defended, but her friends wouldn't listen.  
"Girl, he's gonna drop you the first chance he gets." Kaylee said and Jesse looked straight ahead and tried to block out the comments.

* * *

Unconditionally you're there for me  
Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet  
This is meaningful, it's incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable  
The way I feel, so sweet it makes me wanna say

Your lips, your eyes, your smile, your kiss  
I must admit it's a part of me  
You please me, complete me, filling me  
Like a melody  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
We were meant to be  
But the best quality that's hookin' me  
is that you're lovin' me 4 me  
Is that you're lovin' me 4 me

* * *

Crane watched as Jesse leaned over her work, her brow furrowed, obviously thinking hard. He wanted to give her all the answers, but he knew she would deny them and say that she wanted to get through the class without cheating, unlike the jocks taking the class.  
"Jesse, you are going to give yourself a headache if you think any harder." Crane said, smiling, lightly, and Jesse turned her head to look at him and a look of mock anger crossed her face.  
Jesse hit him on the shoulder playfully and pushed him away from her. Crane laughed as she did this and watched as the smile he'd been waiting for stretched her lips. Crane pulled Jesse closer to him and she happily let him.  
"How about you relax a minute?" Crane said, positioning the young woman to where she was sitting in his lap, her head laying against his own.  
"I think that's a good idea." Jesse replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes as one arm went aound her waist and the other went for a book that had been lay at his side for some time now. "Mr. Crane, are you gonna take that book on our honeymoon, too?" She asked, smirking, and he smiled again.  
"Planning ahead, are we?" He asked and she opened her eyes and looked him in the eye.  
"What would make you think that?" Jesse asked, rolling her eyes.  
Jesse went back to laying her head against his, with her eyes closed, and she snorted a she heard him open the book.  
"Annoyed with the book?" Crane asked and Jesse shook her head.  
"No, I just want you to read it to me." She replied and she yawned.  
"Are you lying?" Crane asked, his eyes turned to where he could look at her body, instead of the book.  
"No. It was one of my favorites growing up." Jesse told him and he smiled.  
Crane sighed and began to read aloud his favorite story of all, "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow", to the woman he loved with all of his heart.

* * *

It's so amazing how something so sweet has come and rearranged my life  
I've been kissed by destiny, oh heaven came and saved me  
An angel was placed at my feet, this isn't ordinary  
He's lovin' me 4 me

Stripped of all make-up  
No need for fancy clothes  
No cover-ups, push-ups,  
With him, I don't have to put on a show  
He loves every freckle, every curve,  
Every inch of my skin  
Fulfilling me entirely  
Taking all of me in  
He's real  
He's honest  
He's lovin' me 4 me  
Yeah

* * *

Jesse sat on a bench overlooking the park, where she liked to come, every now and then, to think and to get away from it all. She liked to watch all the little kids playing and, one day, hope to have a healthy child of her own.  
Somebody sat down next to her, but she didn't seem to notice anything change; she just kept staring ahead at all the little children.  
"You wanting a little one of your own?" A male voice asked and Jesse nearly jumped out of her skin.  
Jesse looked over toward the voice and smiled when she saw Crane sitting there.  
"Thought I'd find you here. When you are not in school, at home, or my place, you are here. What is it about this place that seems to fascinate you?" Crane said and Jesse half-smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.  
"I don't know. It just seems more comfortable than home, besides, I like to watch the little kids play. Makes me want to have a kid one day." Jesse replied, looking back out at the kids.  
"Maybe we will. You never know." Crane said, surveying the children himself with a small smile.  
"I know what you're thinking and you are so not gonna." Jesse said and he looked back at her as she crossed her arms.  
"What do you mean, love?" Crane asked, innocently, and she looked up at him.  
"You are not gonna name any child of ours 'Ichabod'. I'm not gonna let you." Jesse said and Crane smiled.  
"What makes you think I would do that?" He asked and she snorted.  
"We have so been together too long." Jesse said to herself, rolling her eyes, and Crane laughed.  
"How about the middle name be 'Ichabod'?" He asked, his nose finding it's way into her hair.  
"Only if it's a boy." Jesse said, smirking, and she felt him try hard to supress and chuckle.  
"You know, my love, you seem to be the only one I have encountered that can intrigue me so." Crane said and Jesse grabbed hold of his free hand and began to trace the lines with the tips of her fingers.  
Suddenly, Crane pulled away from Jesse and she looked at him as though he were an alien from outer space. He never just pulled away without a reason.  
One of Crane's hands slid in and out of one of his coat pockets and Jesse was trying to see what he had pulled out, but he was hiding it.  
Crane grabbed Jesse's left hand and looked into her eyes. She was confused, he could tell.  
Suddenly, Crane kissed her, distracting her from what he did. Her hands came up to the side of his face when he let go enough for her to move. Jesse pushed him back a bit, so their liplock would end, and looked at her hand.  
Jesse gasped as she gazed upon a beautiful diamond ring, which had been slipped onto her ring finger.  
"Jonathan!" Jesse breathed as she looked at it and the man tilted her head up to look at her face.  
"Do you trust me, Jesse? I mean, really trust me." Crane asked and Jesse tilted her head to the side.  
"With my life, why?" Jesse asked, still in shock, as he came closer and embraced her possessively.  
"Will you marry me, Jess?" He whispered in her ear and Jesse shivered.  
"Yes! Jonathan, yes!" Jesse replied, happy all of a sudden.  
Crane pulled back and Jesse crushed their lips together in an ecstatic kiss. Jesse was engaged to the one man that had vowed to protect her from the very beginning, a man that loved her more than anything in the world. She was, finally, truely happy. 


End file.
